I'll be waiting
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Taiora. Set in the future, Sora divorces Tai over a kiss and leaves him to raise young Taichi alone. Five years later, Tai is called to save Sora again from her current husband.


Me: Heyyyyyyyyyy

Me: Heyyyyyyyyyy! I don't own Digimon. If I did, Tai and Sora would've gotten married at the end of EP. 50! 

Tai: Yeah! WHAT?! 

Me: You heard me! Oh, and this takes place in the future. I also don't own "It's probably me" from the Lethal Weapon 3 soundtrack. 

Sora: That's a nice song. 

Me: Yes, it is. This is a Taiora/Sorato/Taiora story. You'll see what I mean.

****

Digimon 02

I'll be waiting…

Year: 2022

"I'm sorry, Tai, but you can't change my mind about this!" 

"Sora, what about all that we've done for each other? What about the times I saved you from those evil Digimon? True, I messed up with that hair clip incident, but I changed! Our love is unconditional and eternal! You'd throw all that away because of one kiss that didn't mean anything? And what about Taichi? What would I tell him about his mother-that she's living the good life somewhere in Highton View Terrace with his father's best friend?" 

"I don't know, Tai." 

"Sora, please…give me another chance?" 

"Tai…don't make this harder than it already is." 

"Then at least take my coat-it's bound to get cold out there and I can live without it." 

"Tai, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. And I will come back one day." 

"I'll be waiting…"

__

If the night turned cold

And the stars look down

And you'd hug yourself 

On the cold, cold ground

You'd wait for morning 

In a stranger's coat

No one would you see

You'd ask yourself, 

"Who'll watch for me? My only friend, who could it be?"

It's hard to say it; I hate to say it, but it's probably me…

****

5 years later, 2027

A month after the yearly visit

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya I observed the building in which Sora Takenouchi Ishida resided in now with their son Taichi Kamiya II, his Digimon Agumon, and his son's Digimon Koromon by his side. 

"Why'd we stop here, Tai? You think she could be in?" Agumon asked. 

"I don't think she's in; I _know_ she's in there." Tai replied.

Being the inquisitive son he was, Taichi asked, "Who's in there, Dad?" 

"No one, son." A moment later, the sound of growling stomachs rousted Tai from his gazing. 

"Guess we're all hungry, huh? Let's go get some dinner." Tai suggested. 

"McDonald's!" Agumon demanded. Tai thought it over. 

"Why not?" 

As they approached McDonald's, Tai suddenly turned to his son and gave him a brief, but much needed, explanation. 

"Listen to me, Tai: Don't ever ask people for money unless you're sure you can pay them back, got it?" The younger Kamiya nodded in response to the question. 

"Yes, Dad." 

"And don't ever think about stealing from others. That alone would get you in a lot of trouble-and not just from me. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. Now, let's find a-"

Tai momentarily stopped when he saw what building he was in front of: _Takenouchi Designer's Fashion. _Tears came to his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. 

"You okay, Dad? You look like your-"

"It's nothing, Tai. Just something in my eye." 

Sora waited until she was sure that Tai and his family had left before coming out the back of the store with Biyomon by her side. 

"Why don't you talk to him, Sora? You barely said a word to him at the reunion." Tears came to her eyes; unlike Tai, Sora made no attempt to wipe them away.

"I can't, Biyo. If I did, I'd have to explain to our son who I am and then he'd ask 'Why'd you leave us?' I don't know what I'd say to him and I don't know why Tai keeps coming around." 

The pink Bird Digimon flew upward and perched herself on the cash register. 

"Maybe he's trying to be your guardian angel, in case Matt tried something." 

__

When your belly's empty

And the hunger's so real

You're too proud to beg

And too dumb to steal

You search the city

For your only friend

No one would you see

Ask yourself, 

"Who'll watch for me? A solitary voice to speak out and set me free."

I hate to say it; I hate to say it, but it's probably me…

A few days later, as Tai was playing soccer with his son and Agumon and Koromon were the goalies, he'd gotten three calls from three of his friends.

"Hello?" 

__

"Hey, Tai!" 

"Izzy? That you?"

__

"No, it's Bill Gates. Who else could it be?" 

"Hmm…George Bush?" 

__

"Never mind! How's things going since, well, you know?"

"I still haven't told him. I don't know how he'd take the news." 

__

"You've got to tell him soon! Your son doesn't show it, possibly because he's trying to be like you, but not having a mother is eating him up inside!"

"I know. When Sora and I got married, we promised each other that we'd never end up like her parents, and look at us now!" 

__

"You need some support? I can be over there from Mimi's cooking show in a few minutes on Kabuterimon." 

"Maybe later. We're doing some family bonding right now." 

__

"All right. See you later, Tai!" 

"Bye, Izzy." (ring!) 

"Great! (picks up phone) Hello?" 

__

"Tai! Wazzuuuuuuuup!" 

"Davis! Wazzuuuuuup!" 

__

"Doing great. Not so great since Yolei divorced me and married Ken, but that's ancient history." 

"I know how you feel. Us DigiDestined of Courage haven't had the best of luck with the DigiDestined of Love lately, huh?" 

__

"Not really. So, have you told your son yet?" 

"I don't know how to tell him! How do you tell your son that your mother's a fashion designer who's married to an astronaut who's never even around that much anyway?" 

__

"Beats me; I've got the problem of telling my son that his mother's a housewife who's spittin' out half brothers and sisters every two or three years! You need some help telling your son? ExVeemon and I can be over there with our kids and we could tell them together." 

"Still running that noodle stand?" 

__

"Just about closing time, actually." 

"Come by around 7:00. We can all play some soccer to pass the time by before breaking the ice." 

__

"Awesome! Catch you later, Tai. AHH! Veemon! You're not supposed to cook noodles with a hat!" 

(laughs) "Bye, Davis! (hangs up phone) If this stupid phone rings one more time…" 

(phone rings; Tai screams) 

Tai narrows his eyes as he picks up the phone and speaks through gritted teeth. "Hello?" 

__

"T-Tai? (sniffs)"

Tai gasped in shock as he recognized the voice. "Sora? That you?" 

__

"Tai, help me, please…I'm scared…"

"Sora! Where are you at?" Tai felt like crying and attacking something. Someone had hurt his Sora…That someone would pay dearly…

__

"M-My house. I think you know where it is." 

Tai couldn't help but laugh along with Sora. He had kept tabs on her ever since she'd left so long ago.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need to drop Agumon and Taichi over at Kari's-"

__

"Tai, no! C-Could you bring him with you? Please, I need to see him." 

"All right. Who hurt you?" 

There was a dead silence on the phone. 

"Sora? Who attacked you?" 

__

"M-Matt did…"

It took all of Tai's restraint to avoid damaging his house. "We'll be there real soon, Sora. Just hang on." 

Tai hung up the phone and yelled out, "TAICHI? We're going out for a while! Grab your coat!" 

__

You're not the easiest person I ever got to know

Well, it's hard for us both to let our feelings show

And some would say 

I should let you go your way; you'll only make me cry

But if there's one guy, just one guy who'd lay down his life for you and die

I hate to say it; I hate to say it, but it's probably me…

Tai raced like his life mattered through traffic to get to Sora with Taichi, Agumon and Koromon bouncing around in the back seat.

"Tai, do you think we could slow down a bit?" Agumon asked. Tai silenced him with a look a moment later.

"What would you do if Biyomon were in danger by MetalGarurumon?" Tai asked.

"I'd Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon and kick his butt!" 

"That's exactly what I plan to do to Matt when I get to his house!" 

Seconds later, they came to a screeching halt in front of Matt's house. 

"Taichi, stay in the car with Koromon; Agumon and Dad have some personal business to settle." 

"But why can't I-"

"Stay!" 

Agumon hopped out of the car as Tai pulled out his Digivice. It glowed with light for the first time in years. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!"

Tai raced to Sora's house and kicked down the door. He saw Sora on the floor in front of her kids and taking the blows dealt to her by Matt. Biyomon was next to her, unconscious. 

"Yo, Yamato! Leave Sora out of this! This is between you and me!" Tai demanded. 

Matt turned and glared at Tai. "You! All she ever talks about these days is 'Tai' this and 'Tai' that! It was never this way when we got married!" 

"That's because I did something that could be considered unforgivable, but she still called me! And we've got a kid, too! How dare you call yourself a father when you're hitting your own wife like this! I hope Sora gets custody when she divorces you!" 

Matt suddenly tackled Tai and wrestled with him on the ground. 

"WarGreymon! Get Sora, Biyomon and her kids to the car now!" Tai yelled out. Nodding, WarGreymon went to do that, but was suddenly blocked by MetalGarurumon! 

"Thought I didn't have protection, Taichi? I won't lose this battle to you!" 

"You lost the day Sora and I first got married. Her heart just took a detour." 

Tai dealt Matt a serious blow to the face. He stumbled back, so Tai kicked him in the face, where he slumped to the ground. As WarGreymon was about to attack, MetalGarurumon deDigivolved to Gabumon. The Dragon Digimon picked up Sora, Biyomon and their kids. Tai ran to Sora and pulled her out of his Digimon's hands. 

"I've got her, WarGreymon. Let me call the police and we'll be out of here." 

"What about Matt?" 

"Let a judge and jury decide his fate." 

__

When the world's gone crazy

And it makes no sense

There's only one voice that comes to your defense

And the jury's out

And your eyes search the room

One friendly face is all you need to see

And if there's one guy, just one guy who'd lay down his life for you and die

I hate to say it; I hate to say it, but it's probably me…

Matt was arrested for attempted murder-that's how bad Sora's injuries were-and assault. Sora immediately got a divorce and won custody of her children. To be on the safe side, she also got a restraining order that prevented Matt from being 50 feet of her and the children until he went to counseling. Sora and I got married again and I finally told Taichi who his mother was…a sweet and caring young woman who had her heart led astray for a while but would eventually return to the one man who'd always loved her and who waited for her, and she did. I can't believe I still have this journal! 

-Tai Kamiya I

****

If you truly love someone, but they don't return your feelings, simply wait for them. 

One day, they'll realize how much they love you and care for you.

TAIORA FOREVER!


End file.
